Ella
Coverage thumb|left|216pxn So, Uh This Is My Team?, Ella is introduced on the zeppelin with the other thirteen competitors. She and Leonard both weird out Dave, who is annoyed and confused by their abnormal antics and personalities. Ella, along with Topher, is very excited to greet Chris when he appears suddenly out of nowhere, though he doesn't really appreciate the both of them being a couple of keeners. After being forced to jump from the zeppelin, she unfortunately gets a non-functional parachute that only holds a teddy bear wearing a parachute and several tambourines. She is able to attract a single bird with one of her songs, which helps lower her safely to the beach, confusing Chris. Due to her dysfunctional parachute, Ella is placed on team Waneyihtam Maskwak, along with Beardo, Leonard, Sugar, Shawn, Dave, and Sky. During the junk collecting part of the challenge, Ella is able to avoid Chef's tennis balls all the while singing and additionally finds a bucket of glitter, (which annoys everyone except Leonard). Sugar claims the glitter as her own out of jealousy. During the second part of the challenge, Ella enthusiastically votes to construct a wizard tower for her team, along with Sugar, Leonard, and Beardo, much to Dave's irritation. When the tower is finished, Sugar steals Ella's glitter and throws it all over the bottom part of the tower as a finishing touch. Unfortunately, the tower is unable to withstand the moose stampede, losing them the challenge, and at the elimination ceremony, Ella receives the fourth marshmallow. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Ella continues to annoy Sugar with her singing, who sees her "princess" persona as fake, and feels that she is trying to upstage her. During the obstacle relay race, Sugar is hesitant to give up her greased pig to Ella, and is enraged when Ella attracts it with her singing voice. Ella dances with the pig through the greased tires while singing, annoying Chris, who yells at her through the loudspeaker, scaring the pig. However, she manages to successfully hand off the pig to Dave for the next part of the race. The Maskwak's once again lose and Ella ends up in the bottom two due to Sugar and Leonard. Fortunately for Ella, she receives the final marshmallow of the night, but it was unfortunate for Leonard who was voted off. thumb|225pxElla's singing also becomes an increased annoyance to her team-mates, where it is often a constant hindrance in challenges. Such instances include her taking too long to complete her part of the challenge or giving away her position to the other team. Her team get more fed-up with her singing over time, and try to get her to stop without hurting her feelings. One example of this is in Twinning Isn't Everything, where Shawn gets rid of Ella by suggesting she sings to the other team instead, as a sign of "friendly competition". By I Love You, I Love You Knots, her relationship with Sugar has yet to improve, although she remains completely oblivious to this fact. Ella continues trying to reach out to Sugar, but every one of her attempts end up getting rejected, and Sugar only grows to hate her more. At one point in the "Truth or Scare" challenge, Ella is given a truth and states that; the thing she would change about herself would be whatever it took for her and Sugar to become friends. However this only enrages Sugar further and leads her to try and attack Ella, while Chris believes it's a lie and shocks the team as punishment. Ultimately, the winner of the challenge comes down to a tiebreaker, with Ella and Rodney competing against each other. Ella manages to untie her bag take out the remote first, but is unable to bring herself to shock the other team, so Clucky takes it from her and shocks them herself. thumb|left|225pxlla persistently continues her attempts to befriend Sugar in A Blast from the Past. Now aware that Sugar isn't fond of her singing, she tries a different approach in the form of a poem, but still has little success. During the challenge when it's Ella's turn to collect a jousting stick, she faces off against Max, who had heeded Scarlett's idea to electrify his stick. When the two cross paths, Max uses his stick to shock Ella, causing her to fall into the lake. She is pulled out of the water by Dave, who puts her shoe back on her foot in a Cinderella like fashion. This "fairytale moment" leads Ella to become attracted to him, and she begins calling him "her prince". In gratitude of Dave's deed, she promises to win a point for their team, and is faced against Max again. However this time their encounter is interrupted by Scuba Bear, who knocks Max into the water. Before Scuba Bear can attack Ella, she sings to him, calming him down. This infuriates Chris, who throws his cup at Scuba Bear and orders it to attack Ella. However this only leads the bear to turn its attention on Chris instead. With this, Ella succeeds in obtaining a point, and in the end their team emerges victorious. However at the end of the episode Chris finally fed up with her singing, declares that she will be disqualified should she ever sing again. thumb|224pxElla's new interest in Dave persists in Mo Monkey Mo Problems, and she goes looking for him prior to the challenge. She comes across Dave, who had prepared a romantic picnic, and believes it to be for her. However Later, during the challenge, Dave gets captured by a bear, and everyone tries to coax Ella into singing to calm it down. However Ella is initially hesitant, due to the ban that Chris imposed, but after much encouragement (especially from Sugar) she complies. She continues to use her singing to bring the bear to Chris, allowing their team to attain the coin (the bear had eaten), and win the challenge. However it's revealed that Sugar ratted Ella out for singing, and Chris disqualifies her, despite their team's victory. However Ella isn't dismayed by her elimination, as it meant she was free to sing again. She performs one final song before she departs, where she farewells all her fellow contestants. A flock of birds then pick her up and lower her into the Cannon of Shame, where she is fired off the island. Trivia Gallery Ella singing transparent.png ''' Total Drama: Pahkitew Island''' Ella singing.png|Ella sings to cheer Dave up. EllaTopherExcited.png|Ella and Topher are excited to start the season. Ellafalling.png|Ella sings to a bird as she falls. Ella Animals confessional.png|Ella in the confessional with her animal friends. ChrisStartledElla.png|Chris is startled by Ella and the bird. EllaFoundGlitter.png|Ella finds a bucket of glitter. S6e2ellaleonardbottomtwo.png|Ella and Leonard are chosen as the bottom two. Ella Pig Ballet.png EllaSugarApple.png|Sugar shoves a pear in Ella's mouth to stop her from singing.]] EllaxDave.jpg|Dave helps Ella put her shoe back in the style of Cinderella. Ella eliminated TDPI.png|Ella is eliminated from the competition in Mo Monkey Mo Problems. Categoría:Female Categoría:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Waneyihtam Maskwak